The Daughter of Black and The Brother of Blue
by Emeraldis-Viviona
Summary: The Final egg is stolen from Ur'baen. The new rider fights with the challenges of a parenthood that should not be. After many long months of battle, The war in Alagaesia may soon end. Rated for mild language and suggested adult themes.
1. Prologue

**AN: Attensheon! Dis iz mah first evah fanfict. Nao bee nice, no flameses, Pwease!**

**Yeah. Now that you just wasted ten minutes trying to read that, I own none of the Inheritance Cycle's characters, blah blah blah-You get the drill. I'd like to see **_one _** review. That's all.**

It was cold. The moon was dim, hardly cutting through the deep, sucking, darkness of the night. The low glow of fire light blazed on the horizon. Ur'baen. The shouts of angry soldiers could still be heard, even miles away. Grassy, rolling hills, glowing gray in the moonlight, spread in every direction. A young girl stumbled along the slopes, cradling a motionless bundle against her thin coat. She stopped in her wake as a throaty roar cut through the fragile quiet of the night. The roar came again, twice. The young girl gasped. _'Shruik-!'_ Her thoughts were broken as a second roar, this time higher pitched and louder, pierced the air. _'Thorn!' _The girl seemed to be spurred into action by this thought. Turning on her heels, she bounded away over the barren land. She new where she would go-South, To Surda!

**A short chapter, right? What to see more? Don't worry, The next chapter will be longer.**

**_ONE_ review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! 3 reviews! Thank you all! Here is the next installment (obviously). **

**I own nothing except for my characters and plot, blah blah blah.....**

**Also, SPOILERS! (for the later books and for the story itself, for I had to respond to my reviewers)**

**Daemon-Leonidos: Yes I do and Yes I will.**

**: Yes and Yes. I know It was definitely missing things, but writing it in the first place was simply a spur of the moment idea that I couldn't afford to pass up. You assume much. I got "Is the bundle a baby?" quite a deal. All of that will be explained later, for you. Chapter 4, maybe? (Best Name Eva!) **

**Luthienuviel: Thank you! I'm really quite surprised at the number I got anyway, despite it being my first and only fanfic, not to mention it's length. Same to You!**

Saphira flew to glorious heights, stretching her wings and her mind in privacy. _'If Murtagh does not believe that he can change, why can we not just-'_

_'Saphira!'_

_ 'Eragon?'_

_ 'Who else? We need you here-Quickly! We have urgent news from the Empire!'_

Saphira snarled at her Rider's arrogance. Eragon had always greatly respected her and her little privacy. Then her annoyance faded. This news must be of great importance for him to disturb her now.

Much to Saphira's surprise, The "News" was of vital importance.

"The final Dragon egg has been stolen directly from Ur'baen!", King Orin reported anxiously as the Council of Elders gathered in Nasuada's red and yellow tent.

"This is wonderful!", Eragon exclaimed. "But why was I not informed of an attempt to regain the egg?"

"There was no attempt!" Nasuada stood, enraged, as every person in the room shrunk away from her fury. "We sent no one! The Elves have no information on the subject! A messenger has only just be sent!"

"But......" Eragon's voice shrank as he attempted to wrap his brain around the conversation. "Do we have possession of the egg?"

"No, unfortunately." Orin spoke quietly, carefully watching Nasuada as she seemed to stand frozen, gripping the circular table where the council gathered so hard the wood splintered beneath her fingernails. "We called you here to discuss that particular subject. We, the conjoined governments of The Varden and Surda, have decided to send a search and retrieval of the egg. It appears to not have hatched yet- for by most legends a rider and dragon may sense the forming of a new bond between-" Orin stopped, as at this exact moment Eragon gasped and shuddered, suddenly loosing consciousness. He collapsed, falling against Saphira' neck as her eyes rolled back and her legs gave way.

**Yes,Yes, too short. I'm currently experiencing the pain of writer's block, but I hope it will lighten up by next week, since I hope to begin posting weekly over the summer.**

**I'm emboldened now, I want to see FIVE reviews, Please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
